A linear tracking arm assembly comprises a pick-up arm for detecting information recorded on a recording medium mounted on drive means such as a turn table, and a conveyor mechanism for linearly conveying the pick-up arm along the recording medium, so that the pick-up arm can linearly track the recording medium. The conveyor mechanism includes a conveyor for carrying thereon the pick-up arm and linearly movable with respect to the recording medium, and drive means for making the conveyor to move so as to perform lead-in, play and return operations of the pick-up arm.
A sophisticated linear tracking arm assembly has been proposed in a co-pending U.S. patent application No. 964,781, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,126 in which the drive means includes an electro-magnetic linear motor for driving the conveyor.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved linear tracking arm assembly which comprises a similar type of drive means to the assembly disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. patent application and which is reliable and smooth in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved linear tracking arm assembly which can avoid unwanted overshoot or overrunning at the stoppage of the conveyor.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiment of the invention, had in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like numerals refer to like or corresponding parts.